It has heretofore been proposed to provide rubber gloves for use by workmen, electricians, etc. in the form of heavy gauntlets of thick, self-supporting rubber and with integral, ribbed and grooved cuff portions as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,687 to Nelson of Nov. 8, 1955 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,718 to Hall et al of Feb. 4, 1958. Such heavy thick cuffs are for protection of the wearer, whether worn extended as in the said Nelson Patent or as a turn-back reinforcement on the exterior of the glove as in the Hall Patent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,767 of June 16, 1953 to LaRosa a rubber glove is provided on the exterior of the cuff portion with a ring of sponge rubber absorbent material, the glove being intended for overhead work, with liquids.
While the drawings of the above LaRosa Patent, and of the rubber surgical glove shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,739 of Apr. 24, 1973 to Semp, show rubber gloves with slight openings at the cuff, there is no teaching in any of the above mentioned patents of means sleeved within the cuff portion of a limp rubber glove for maintaining a full cylindrical configuration with normally circular end openings in the cuff for ready insertion of the hand. In fact the Semp Patent illustrates in the drawing the difficulty encountered by a user in inserting the hand in a limp rubber glove, two additional hands apparently being required for the task.